Supernatural Fanfiction-Season 1
by WaywardSon2005
Summary: Brett Jacobson's favorite TV show is Supernatural, and knows it it completely fiction. Or is it? One day, he wakes up in the middle of the road and meets Dean Winchester. At first, Brett believes he is meeting Jensen Ackles, Dean's actor. But once he realizes he somehow got transported to the Supernatural universe, he knows he could die. He doesn't know if he'll see his loved ones
1. Pilot-Part One

A young male woke up, groaning. He slowly sat up, putting a hand to his head. He looked around. He didn't know where he was. It was dark. All he could see was the road he was sitting on, and lots of trees. He decided to try to walk to the nearest town and find out where he was. He started to stand up when a car came into view and was heading towards him, and fast. He quickly stood up and waves his arms in the air. "Hey! I need help!" he said.

When the lights of the car hit him, the car quickly screeched to a halt, stopping only inches from him. He couldn't see who was in the car, but whoever was in there quickly got out. "What in the hell do you think you're doing, standing in the middle of the road like that?" he asked, sounding slightly irritated. The young male recognized the voice, but he couldn't tell from where. His head was a bit fuzzy from whatever happened to him.

"Sorry, I just need some help. I don't know where I am, or how I got here. Also, do I know you? You sound really familiar, but I can't tell from where," he said, trying to make sense of things.

"No, there is no way you know me. And we're near Stanford University. Have you been drinking or something?"

"God, no. I'm too young for that. I'm only 17. This makes no sense. How can I be near Stanford? I was at home, in New York, watching TV, and it was ten in the morning. How can I go across the entire country and not know how I got here?"

"You tell me, kid. Why don't I take you to the nearest hospital or whatever, and see what's wrong with you. But first, we're gonna to the school to pick up my brother."

"Okay, that sounded very familiar. As much as your voice. Ugh! Why is my head all fuzzy?"

"Can't tell you. Now, come on, get in. Back seat, though. Passenger seat is for my brother." The young male nods even though he still can't see his face. He gets in the car as the yet-to-be-named man gets in. He starts the car and starts driving. "So, kid, can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"Uh, Brett," he says, still confused on what's going on.

"Nice to meet you, Brett. I'm Dean."

Brett suddenly realized why everything was so familiar. "You're Jensen Ackles!" he yelled out quickly, excitement in his voice.

He accidentally made Dean swerve the car for a second from how sudden and loud he said it. "Who in the hell is Jensen Ackles? What kind of name is Ackles, anyway?"

"Uh, you. You're Jensen Ackles. You are an actor who plays Dean Winchester in Supernatural. He hunts the supernatural with his younger brother Sam."

Dean quickly pulled the car over, grabbed a gun from the glove compartment and pointed it at Brett. "How the hell do you know that?!" he asked, anger in his voice. It made Brett scared. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why a famous TV actor would get angry like this and point a gun at him.

"Y-you're famous with a whole ton of fangirls."

"No, me and Sam are not famous. We are not actors on some TV show. Do not lie to me."

"But I'm not. What other explanation would there be?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe you're a demon."

"Then pour some holy water on me. See if it burns me."

Dean seems to think about it for a second, before groaning and setting the gun down. He then started driving again. As he thought about it, Brett slowly realized that he was not meeting the actor who played Dean Winchester, but the real Dean Winchester himself. He realized he somehow traveled to a different reality, similar to The French Mistake, an episode that came to his mind.

"Why did you put the gun down?" he asked him.

"Because someone who is possessed by a demon wouldn't willingly ask to get burned like that. Now tell me how in the hell you know about me and my brother and what we do. The truth, this time."

"Technically, I already have, but I'll give another explanation, but you won't believe me and will think I'm crazy or something."

"Try me. I've seen enough crazy the last 22 years."

"I come from a different reality, or universe, or whatever you want to call it."

"Different reality? I make kill things most people think are fake, but I draw the line at that."

"It's true though."

"Oh really? Where's the proof?"

"Well, I don't exactly have physical proof, but I know everything that's going to happen with you and Sam for the next 12 years."

"What? So you're some psychic or something and you can see into the future?"

"No, where I come from-"

"This is just a TV show, yeah, you already said that. Prove it."

"You're going to Stanford to pick up Sam cause your dad has been gone on a hunting trip for the last few days and you want Sam to help look for him. You're going to go to Jericho cause of some coordinates your dad sent."

"Okay, all of that may be true, but that isn't exactly proof. I'm gonna need more than that."

"How can I give proof on this?"

"You know what? I don't know. Until we get to Stanford, could you just keep your mouth shut? I need to wrap my head around all this." Brett put his head down and remained quiet like Dean asked.

Sometime later, they pulled up into the parking lot of an apartment building, which Brett recognized as where Sam was staying with his girlfriend, Jessica. Dean turned the car off and looked at Brett. "Stay in here. I don't want Sam questioning me on why I have some kid here with me. Not yet, anyway." Before Brett could say anything, Dean got out of the car and headed inside.

Despite the situation he was in, he felt very excited that he was meeting the real Dean Winchester, and that he will meet Sam. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly to calm himself down.

After several minutes, he heard Dean from a distance. "So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" He looked out of the window and saw Dean walking with Sam.

"No, not normal. Safe," Sam said.

"And that's why you ran away."

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean seems to wait for Sam to answer, but he doesn't. "I can't do this alone."

"Yes, you can."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to," Dean say after a moment of silence.

Both of the brothers remain silent for a few seconds, Sam seeming to think about something. "What was he hunting?"

Dean opens the trunk and looks for something. "Alright, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" he says to himself.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

"I'm twenty-six, dude." He grabs something and shows it to Sam as Brett listens. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy. They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

"Well, maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah, well, here's another one in April. Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean puts the newspapers he pulled out away. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." He pulls out something else from the trunk. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I got this voicemail yesterday." He pushes a button and it plays, but Brett can't hear what it's saying, but he knows what it is.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" After a second of no response, he continues talking. "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." He plays it again, but again, Brett can't hear it.

"Never go home," Sam says.

Dean puts everything away and closes the trunk. "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Brett hears Sam sigh. "Alright. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asks.

"I have this...I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?"

"So we got a deal or not?" When Dean doesn't say anything, he just goes back inside.

Dean climbs into the car and looks in the mirror and jumps when he sees Brett. "Jesus, kid! I forgot you were in here!"

"I could tell. I'm surprised Sam didn't see me while you were talking."

"Yeah, me too. Now, just don't say anything unless you have to."

For the next several minutes, they just waited in silence for Sam to get out. When he finally came out, he stopped a few feet from the car, a confused look on his face. "What are you waiting for, Sammy? Get in," Dean said.

Sam walked to the window of the car. "Dean, who's the kid?"

"Oh, uh, this is Brett. He's gonna be with us until I figure out what to do with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say he knows about us and what we do. I found him on the road on my way here. I was gonna take him to the hospital, but he started talking about us and Dad and how we're going to look for him."

"Have you checked to see if he's a demon?"

"He offered to get splashed with holy water, and no demon would do that knowing they would get burned, so there's no way he's a demon."

"Okay, why don't you just take him home?"

"He has no home," Dean lied.

"Seriously? You don't have a home?" Sam asked him.

"No. I'm homeless," Brett said, also lying.

"And how is it you know about us?"

"Let's just say me and dad's reputation precedes us. He must've been somewhere me and dad saved and heard someone talk about us."

"Then how did he find us?"

"I found him. It was just purely coincidence that he happened to be there."

"Okay," Sam said, a hint of suspicion in his voice. He got in the car, Dean starting it and driving towards Jericho, California.


	2. Pilot-Part Two

The next morning, they were at a gas station. Sam was inside the car, looking through a box was Dean's music tapes, while Dean was in the gas station getting some food. Brett meanwhile, was in the back, sleeping. He had fallen asleep an hour ago.

"Hey! You want breakfast?" Dean asks Sam, carrying a lot of junk food.

"No, thanks. So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh, Burt Aframian, and his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

"That sounds about right."

Dean grabs a bag of chips and tosses them at Brett, waking him up. "Hey, breakfast."

He picks it up. "Seriously? A bag of chips?"

"What? Were you hoping for scrambled eggs and bacon?"

"N-no. Chips is fine." He opens it up and starts eating.

"I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection," Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked him.

Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two: Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock," he says as Dean grabs the Metallica tape and puts it in the player.

"Well, house rules, Sammy."

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," Brett said at the same time as him.

Both of the brothers looked back at him. "Okay, how did you know he was going to say that?" Sam asked him.

"Uh, I just did."

"What? So you're some psychic?"

Brett almost laughed at that, since he knew Sam was a psychic, but hasn't shown signs yet. "No."

"Yeah, whatever. Oh, and Dean, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam, okay?"

Dean turns the music up a bit. "Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud." He smiles before he pulls out of the gas station and towards Jericho.

Several hours later, Brett once again wakes up after a small nap, just as he hears Sam get off the phone. "Alright, so, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess."

"Check it out," says Dean. Sam looked ahead and saw two police cars on a bridge, while a few officers were looking at a third car, which was empty. Brett didn't have to look. He remembered all of this. Dean parked the car and looked through the glove compartment and pulls out an ID, then closes it back up. "Let's go." He turns to Brett. "You, stay in here."

"I was going to anyway. They would ask why two federal agents are bringing a seventeen year old with them to a crime scene."

Dean sighed. "That's a good point. Let's just go, Sam," he said, getting out of the car, Sam following him. For several minutes, he watched as they talked to a couple of the officers. As they talked, he thought about how he could've possibly arrived in this reality, or how he'll get back home. He was surprised he wasn't acting like he thought he would. He was strangely calm about everything.

He was deep in thought that he didn't notice the two brothers climb back in the car. Only did they talk did they snap him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, kid. We're going to Jericho," said Sam.

"Okay," Brett said, who already knew they were, but didn't say anything, considering he didn't want to know what Sam would think if he apparently knew everything. He looked at Dean, who gave him an approving look. He guessed that Dean didn't want Sam to know how much he knew about them. With that, Dean turned around, started the car and started heading towards town.

Some time later, they arrived in Jericho. Brett was slowly starting to fall asleep again, but mentally woke himself up when Dean parked the car. When he and Sam got out of the car, he just sat there. He didn't know whether or not he should go with them.

"You coming, kid?" Dean asked him.

"Dean, we're seriously going to take him with us?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Well what do you expect us to do? We can't just leave him in there all day!"

Sam sighed. "Fine, but he better not get in our way."

"Good, now you go on ahead. I want to talk to him for a minute." Sam looked confused, but he just walked ahead. When he was out of earshot, Dean looked at Brett, who was getting out of the car. "Okay, you know about us, so does that mean you know how we investigate cases?"

"Yes," Brett said.

"Okay, good, I guess. Also, are you okay? You've hardly said anything since we first left."

"Why would you ask if I'm okay? That doesn't seem like you. Besides, you told me not to say anything unless I had to."

"Would you just answer the question?"

"No, I am not okay. I somehow traveled to a different universe, where everything I know that is fiction, is real here, and it happens just ten days before my eighteenth birthday. Plus, I have no idea how to get back home or if I'll ever get home."

"Well, I may not believe half the stuff you're saying, but me and Sam will do our best to get you back, no matter how long it takes. And I can tell you're not acting, so I believe that you are being genuine on this."

"Yeah, I don't know how to act. I'd probably be bad at it."

"Well, either way, let's go. I don't want to keep Sam waiting."

When they reached Sam, he immediately asked, "What did you talk to him about?"

"Just what we do when we're investigating things. Just explaining it to him so he doesn't have to ask why we're doing what we're doing."

"Oh, good thinking, I guess."

"Uh, guys?" Brett said. They looked at him, and he pointed to a young woman, who was putting up missing persons posters for a man named Troy Squire. Dean gave him an amused look, while Sam gave a confused one.

"How do you-?"

"It seems logical. Missing person related to a ghost. Loved one puts up posters."

"Good thinking. Day one and you noticed something before us," Dean said.

"Okay, so, uh, how about I go to the library and try to find something while you two talk to her? I mean, how are you going to explain my appearance?"

"Well, uh...Yeah, I got nothing. Sam?"

"I got nothing either. Go. Try to find something good."

"Yeah, we'll see you later," Dean said before patting Brett's shoulder and walking up to the woman with the posters, Sam following. Brett, meanwhile, felt his stomach growl and decided to get something to eat first.

"So, what did you find?" Dean asked when he and Sam arrived at the library.

"Is that ketchup on the side of your mouth?" Sam asked before Brett could answer.

He wiped his lips with his finger and found a tiny bit of ketchup. "Yes. I was hungry. Sue me. I still came here though, but I found nothing. I looked up everything I could find. "Female Murder Hitchhiking", "Female Murder Centennial Highway." Got nothing."

Sam sat down in front of the computer. "So, angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?"

"Yeah," Dean said.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Brett and Dean watches as Sam replaces the word "Murder" with "Suicide" and gets a result. Sam reads the article as Brett reads the date of it, April 25, 1981. To him, that was thirty-six years ago.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

"Hmm."

"That's sad. I feel for her," Brett said.

""'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch.""  
"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked.


	3. Pilot-Part Three

Later that night, the three of them were on the bridge from earlier that day. They were walking along it when Sam and Dean stopped and looked over the railing. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean said.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday-"

"Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No, and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"And who's that?"

"You're one of us."

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." As Sam said that, Brett stopped walking as he knew what was about to happen.

"You have a responsibility to-"

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

When Sam said that, Brett stopped walking as Dean grabbed Sam and shoved him against the railing of the bridge. "Don't talk about her like that," he said before letting him go. He turned around and continued walking, but quickly stopped when he saw a woman in a white dress. Both he and Brett knew that was Constance Welch. "Sam," Dean said, getting Sam's attention. He stood next to Dean as Constance looked at them. She then stepped off the railing, over the edge. Sam and Dean quickly ran over to where she fell. Brett didn't go to them as he knew what was about to happen. He walked over to the edge of the bridge and prepared for what was about to happen.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said.

In the distance, the Impala's engine and headlights turned on. "What the-?" Dean asked, confused.

"Who's driving your car?"

Brett watches as Dean pulls his car keys out of his pocket. When they look back at the car, it suddenly jerks forward and drives towards them. Before it can get close to him, he hangs off the edge. He watches as Dean jumps off and lands in the water below and Sam hangs off like he did. When the Impala stops, he and Sam pull themselves up back onto the bridge.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam says as Brett walks toward him. They watch as Dean crawl out of the water and into some mud.

"What?" he says.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Dean makes an "OK" sign. "I'm super. How's the kid?"

"I'm fine," Brett said.

Dean starts walking back to them. "Good." When he reaches them, he goes to check on the Impala. After a couple minutes, he closes the hood.

"Your car alright?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a _bitch_!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Dean throws his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off of his hands. Sam sniffs him. "You smell like a toilet."

"Maybe we could go to the motel? Despite what just happened, I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep any minute now," Brett said, yawning.

"Yeah, lets go," Dean said, still sounding upset about what just happened. He got in the car, with Sam and Brett following suit.

By the time Dean pulled up in the parking lot of the motel, Brett was fast asleep. Before Dean could get out, Sam stopped him. "Dean, we need to talk about the kid."

"What's there to talk about?" Dean replied.

"Something doesn't feel right about him. I mean, you just happened to find him out in the middle of the road and he happened to hear about you and Dad? That doesn't make any sense."

"Look, I was driving to your apartment, it was dark, and then I suddenly saw him in my headlights. I stopped, he looked troubled. At first, I was suspicious, so I tested him with the holy water."

"So how did he know you and Dad? And why is he still with us?"

"I'm getting there. When I introduced myself, he said 'Like Dean Winchester?' That, of course, shocked me that I stopped the car. When I asked him how he knew who I was, he said he had heard about us while around. He doesn't remember where, but he has just heard about us. He knows about the creatures we hunt, but he's not a hunter himself."

"Well what are you planning on doing with him? I mean, we can't just keep him."

"Why not? He doesn't have a home."

"Exactly, he's homeless. He happens to know about you and Dad. Nothing seems right. And like you said, he's not a hunter."

"Then I'll make him one."

"What? He's a kid."

"You were much younger than him when we started, Sammy. If he's going to be with me while you're at Stanford, then I'm going to train him to be a hunter. I can't protect him every single second."

"I know that, Dean, but why can't we just leave him somewhere where we know he'll be okay?"

"Because nowhere is safe, Sam. He's homeless, that makes him a perfect target for the creatures. I'm training him and that's final." Before Sam could say another word, Dean got out of the car and towards the office to check in. Sam just groaned and followed him, leaving the sleeping Brett in the car. After they checked in, Dean came back and pulled him out of the backseat, putting him over his shoulder and carrying him inside their room after he and Sam looked inside first. He set Brett on one of the beds and went to take a shower.

Later, Brett is suddenly woken up by Sam, to his surprise. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Dean's getting arrested. We need to go. Now." His eyes widening, Brett quickly stood up and followed Sam out of the window so that they could avoid the cops. He just followed Sam the entire time, not saying a word. Eventually, they went back to get the Impala.

"Where are we going?" he asked, sounding like he's still waking up a bit.

"We're going to Joeseph Welsh's house to ask him questions about his wife."

"Okay, you do that. I'm gonna get some more sleep. I still feel tired," he says as he gets in.

"Well, you do that, but I'm waking you up when we get there."

"Why?"

"Because, Dean has decided that after we solve this case, he's going to train you to be a hunter, so I'm going to start by teaching you about interviewing people."

"Oh, okay," he said. He was mentally grinning, but he didn't want to show it. He didn't want Sam to find him weird for being excited to being trained as a hunter. Soon after Sam started driving, Brett quickly fell back asleep.


	4. Pilot-Part Four

Some time later, Brett is once again woken up by Sam. "Come on, we're here," he said before getting out of the car. Brett rubbed his eyes before following him. "Now, do you know why we're here?"

"We're here to ask Joseph Welch on where his wife is buried so you can get rid of her ghost," Brett answered, still waking up.

"Good. Now don't talk unless you're spoken to."

"Yes, Sam."

Sam knocks on the front door of the house and waits a few seconds before Joseph Welch opens it. "Hi, are you Joseph Welch?" he asks.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Do you mind if we talk?" Joseph stepped out of the house, closing the door, and they started walking, Brett following close behind. Sam handed Joseph a picture. "Have you seen this man before?"

He looks at it for a second before answering. "Yeah, he was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right. We're doing a story together. Brett here is interning for us, so he's following us around so he knows how we do things."

Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife Constance?"

"He asked me where he was buried."

"And where is that again?"

"What, I gotta go through this twice?"

"It's fact checking, if you don't mind."

"In a plot, behind my old place down on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?"

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

They suddenly stop walking before Sam continues. "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?"

"Definitely." Brett noticed he hesitated before answering.

"Well, that should do it. Thank you for your time." He starts walking back towards the Impala, with Brett following, as Joseph turned around and started heading inside. Sam pauses, then turns around. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

Joseph turns to face Sam. "A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" When he doesn't respond, Sam continues. "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon. Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women," he says as he starts walking back towards Joseph, stopping in front of him as he finishes. "You understand. But they all share the same story."

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense," Joseph finally says. He turns around and continues walking, but Sam follows.

"And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." Joseph once again stops and turns around. "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think...you think this has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!"

"You tell me."

"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Brett noticed his face shook slightly. He thought it was a mixture of anger towards Sam for suggesting it, or grief of the memory being brought up. Either way, he felt bad for him as he turned around and left.

Sam sighed and got in the Impala, Brett getting in the passenger seat. "So, now what?" he asked him.

"I need to find a way to get Dean out of jail, and get to the old house to burn her corpse."

"Well, for Dean, why not a fake 911 call?"

Sam gave him a weird look. "You know that's illegal, right?"

"Says the person who helps his brother break the law when hunting."

"Fair point. Where are we?"

Brett looks out of the window. "Uh, Whiteford Road."

As he drives, he pulls out his phone and calls 911. After a few seconds, he replies. "Yes, I think I heard a few gunshots. Where? Uh, Whiteford Road. Okay, thank you." He hangs up. "I hope your idea works."

After a while, Sam's phone rings. He picks it up and answers. Brett only hears his side of the conversation, knowing he's talking to Dean. "Don't thank me, it was the kid's idea, but either way, you're welcome...Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop...I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet...What? How do you know?...He doesn't go anywhere with that thing...What's it say?...Coordinates. Where to?...I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam suddenly hits the brakes on the car, going through the ghost of Constance, also dropping his phone. Brett held onto his seat to prevent himself from lunging forward.

Both of them breathe hard, then look up into the rearview mirror and see Constance in the backseat. "Take me home," she says. "Take me home!" she says after a few seconds when Sam doesn't do anything.

"No," Sam says. She glares at him and locks the doors without doing anything. As Sam tries to open his door, she starts to drive the car towards her house. Sam tries to steer, but it's useless.

She eventually stop in front of her house, turning the engine and lights off. "Don't do this," Sam says.

"I can never go home," she says sadly.

"You're scared to go home." He turns around and sees she isn't there. As he looks around to find her, the passenger door unlocks and opens and Brett is suddenly thrown out the door before it shuts again, the lock easily heard as it clicks. Brett stands up and tries to get it open as he sees Constance push Sam down and try to seduce him. When that doesn't work, she puts her fingers in his chest, trying to kill him. Through the windows, he suddenly sees Dean, getting ready to shoot his gun. He quickly ducks, the first bullets barely missing him as he does so. He waits before Dean stops firing before he stands up. He backs away as he hears Sam say "I'm taking you home" and then driving the car through the front of the house.

"Sam!" Dean yells. He runs to him. "Sam! You okay?"

"I think…"

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me?"

Dean helps Sam out of the car. "There you go." He closes the door and they look at Constance, who's holding a picture. She looks at them and throws the picture down on the ground. She sends a bureau at them and it pins them to the side of the car. Suddenly, the lights flicker and Constance turns around. Water stars pouring down the staircase, which she goes to the foot of. She looks distraught when she looks at the top.

"You've come home to us, Mommy," two children say at the same time. Suddenly, they are behind her and they hug her, causing her to scream as all three of them melt into a puddle on the floor in a surge of energy.

Once they were gone, Sam and Dean pushed the bureau away and go over to the puddle. "So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean says.

Sam simply nods. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." He slaps him in the chest, which makes Sam laugh through the pain.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey, I saved your ass." He turns to look at the car. "I'll tell you another thing: If you screwed up my car?" He looks back at Sam. "I'll kill you." Sam laughs as Dean looks at Brett. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm honestly surprised she didn't go after me. I mean, if she did, and she tried to seduce me like she did Sam, it wouldn't work."

"Because you don't have a girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"No. Well, yes. Sort of. It wouldn't work because I'm gay."

"Oh," both brothers say at the same time.

"Yep. Now you know. Now should we get going?"

"You're right. In you go, kid," Dean said before getting in.

Later, on the highway, Dean is driving as Sam looks at a map folded out on his lap, trying to look for something. "Here's where Dad went," he says after a while. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asks.

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass, we could make it by morning."

"Dean, I um…" Sam says hesitantly.

Dean looks at the road before looking back at Sam. "You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there."

Dean looks back at the road. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

They eventually pulled up into the parking lot of Sam's apartment. Sam gets out and leans into the window. "Call me if you find him?" Dean nods at him. "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right."

"And kid? Be careful. Hunting can be dangerous."

"I know that," Brett said, giving him a small smile.

Sam pat the car door twice before starting to head off when Dean stops him. "Sam?" Sam turns around. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Dean drives off, leaving Sam there.

A couple minutes later, as Dean is driving on the road with Brett still in the back, Dean looks at his watch, then immediately turns around and heads back to the apartment.

"Something wrong?" Brett asked him.

"Very," he replied, not saying anything else. "Don't move," he said as he got out of the car and towards the apartment, which is starting to catch on fire. Brett sadly knew what was happening. Sam's girlfriend Jessica was on the ceiling, dead because of a demon.

Soon, fire trucks and police cars are around the apartment, with Sam at the trunk of the Impala. After a minute, he hears a shotgun lands back in the trunk and Sam slams it shut, saying, "We got work to do."


	5. Wendigo-Part One

After spending a week in Palo Alto looking for the thing that killed Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, Sam and Dean decided to head to the coordinates their dad left for them. During the week, Brett stayed out of their way, since he knew they were focused on finding Jessica's killer. He stayed with them, though, but just out of their way. He was surprised when Dean stuck with his decision to bring Brett with them. He hasn't taught him how to be a hunter yet, which Brett could understand. Their minds were only focused on Jessica.

Currently, they were on the road on the way to Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. Sam was asleep in the passenger seat while Dean drove. Brett sat in the back seat in the middle, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, kid, why the long face?" Dean asked him.

"It's technically my birthday today," he answered, not looking up.

"Technically? How can it be technically your birthday?"

"You remember last week what I told you where I come from?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It was November 3rd where I come from, ten days before my birthday. And because I arrived three days earlier here, that means my birthday is now three days earlier."

"That doesn't make any sense, but okay. So you're how old now? 18?"

"Yeah, and I'm sad I'm not spending it with my loved ones."

"Yeah, well, until we figure out a way to get you home, you're stuck with us, which means we're gonna have to train you as a hunter."

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that."

"Why is that?"

"Because back home, my dad would take me hunting once every few months. I'm a pretty good shot, and I know how to use a knife."

"Do you know how to use one defensively? Or how to use it when fighting?"

"Well, uh, no, not really."

"Now see? You still need to be trained. Remind me to do so when we get the chance."

Suddenly, Sam jerks awake. It was obvious he had a nightmare. Dean looks at him. "You okay?"

Sam looks at him, then away again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Another nightmare?" When Sam doesn't answer, he continues. "You wanna drive for a while?"

Sam laughs. "Dean, your whole life, you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind."

"Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." He grabs a map and opens it. "All right, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction."

Sam folds the map back down. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We gotta find Dad first."

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years? It's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?"

"There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

Several minutes later, they park outside the ranger's station of the Lost Creek Trail in Lost Creek National Forest. They get out of the car and head inside. They all look around the place. Sam looks at a 3D map of the forest while Dean looks at a picture of a man standing behind a very large bear that he killed. Brett stood next to him, also surprised by the size of it.

"So, Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote," Sam says. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear," Dean says.

Sam comes over to them to see the picture. "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" asks the park ranger suddenly. All three of them jump slightly and turn around as he asks.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper," Sam says, laughing a little.

Dean raises a fist. "Recycle, man."

"Bull," the ranger says. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger...Wilkinson," Dean says after a second.

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" Dean shakes his head. "You tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol huh?"

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." The ranger just eyes him.

Several minutes later, they walk out of the station. Dean is holding a copy of the permit and he's laughing.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asks.

"What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" They reach the Impala, and they stand on opposite sides.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

Sam pauses for a second. "What?"

"Since when are you all shoot first, ask questions later?"

"Since now." Sam gets in the car, with Brett following suit, feeling slightly awkward with the conversation.

"Really?" Dean asks himself before getting in himself.


End file.
